


Не упускать

by S_DALI_R



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Синдзи перезапускает реальность раз за разом, чтобы остаться с Каору.





	Не упускать

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/)

После тренировки в Еве всегда было сложно сразу выйти из кабины в реальный мир. Голова немного кружилась, пульс стучал в висках, всё кругом кренилось на бок. В рамках допустимой нормы, конечно — если бы что-то было не так, то Кацураги Мисато сразу же забила бы тревогу. Дискомфорт, давно ставший привычным.

— Я опять лучшая, — гордо вскинула голову Аска, и рыжие волосы отложились в сознании ярким стоп-кадром.

Таких ярких стоп-кадров собиралось очень много. Память забивалась ими, со временем, за ненадобностью, стирала старые и потускневшие. Стоп-кадров с Аской было едва не больше всего. Она всегда сияющая, громкая, раздражающая, и поэтому вызывала много эмоций и чувств. Рей же, напротив, оттеняла её своей молчаливостью и размеренностью. Синдзи больше помнил её голос и связанные с ней звуки, которых насчитывались единицы. Ещё в памяти хранились стоп-кадры с Мисато — такой же хаос, как и её комната.

И был Каору.

Он, как король, заправлял всей памятью Синдзи. Несмотря на переписанную реальность, живого Каору рядом не было, осталось только воспоминание. Образ. И он захватил Синдзи. Каору даже не требовалось присутствовать рядом физически — Синдзи всё делал сам. Им словно овладевала другая сущность, и он делал все те вещи, которые... делал.

Синдзи было стыдно за себя, за свои руки в сперме, за возбуждение, которое охватывало тело, и удовольствие, когда он кончал и выплескивался в ладонь. Почти сразу после этого в его голове прояснялось, ему хватало несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и осознать, что опять произошло нечто, над чем у него не было никакого контроля.

— Синдзи, — раздалось по передатчику, когда он сидел в раздевалке. Он был один — других пилотов пока не нашли. Синдзи специально запрограммировал мир так, чтобы в этот раз не отыскали Тодзи. Переживать его смерть в седьмой раз он не хотел. Надоело. Устал. — Твои показатели немного упали.

— Я знаю, — Синдзи расстегнул комбинезон и стянул с плеч липкую ткань. Она отклеивалась с неприятным звуком, пахла потом и резиной, возбуждала. — Я не позавтракал.

— Опять?

— Извините.

— Я вынуждена принять меры, ты же понимаешь.

— Да.

— Прежде чем сесть в кабину пилота, ты будешь плотно завтракать прямо передо мной. Ты мог этого избежать, но не захотел.

— Я понимаю, — Синдзи обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер и снял костюм. — А теперь прошу меня извинить, но я в душ.

— Какой ты взрослый, — хмыкнула Кацураги. — Не задерживайся только. У тебя ещё школа.

— Я помню.

В душевой отсутствовали камеры, поэтому Синдзи мог легко отдаться своему настроению. Выбрав самую дальнюю от входа кабинку, Синдзи зашёл внутрь, стянул полотенце и повесил на единственный крючок. Включив воду, застучавшую по серой плитке дождём, Синдзи стал под струи и громко вздохнул.

Горячо.

Вода била по голове, мочила волосы, била по плечам и стекала по телу к ногам. Одно неосторожное движение — можно поскользнуться и упасть. Если постараться — назло отцу — то неудачно. Но Синдзи не хотел доводить себя до суицида, да и незачем. Он и так в своём личном аду, который пытается раз за разом исправить. Однако тщетно: друзья умирают, отец по-прежнему его ненавидит, а Каору всё больше проникает в мысли. Видимо, чтобы избавиться от этих перерождений и реинкарнаций, которыми он называет загрузку нового мира, нужно избавиться от Ангелов. Как — он пока не придумал. К тому же, если удалить Ангелов из уравнения перезагрузки, то Каору так никогда и не появится, а его появления Синдзи ждал с третьей реинкарнации. Как и его наглой выходки в душевой, так и поцелуя в комнате. На четвёртой реинкарнации Синдзи ждал этого с ещё большим нетерпением, но с каждой новой перезагрузкой они проводили всё меньше и меньше времени вместе. Каору умирал, а Синдзи... Он задыхался без него и впадал в отчаяние. Потому что всё, что он делал — ради него. К чёрту отца с его наполеоновскими планами и божественным комплексом, к чёрту Ангелов и Третий Удар. Туда же и человечество. Какой смысл перезапускать мир, когда в нём нет того, ради кого он боролся?

Да, сначала причиной были те, с кем он познакомился в NERV, но этого было мало.

Он вспомнил, как стоял над Аской в больничной палате, пытался безуспешно её разбудить. Смотрел, как она лежала, подключённая к аппарату искусственного дыхания, в проводах, едва прикрытая распахнутой на груди больничной рубашкой. Ничем не прикрытый холмик груди с темнеющим зрачком уставился на Синдзи подобно десятому ангелу Сакахиилу. И Синдзи, кажется, в первый раз онанировал на неё. В первый и последний.

Он помнил, как рука сперва гладила член через ткань школьных штанов. Он постепенно наливался кровью, становился больше и горячее. Синдзи водил по стволу ладонью, а когда этого стало мало, расслабил пояс, скользнул рукой в трусы и сжал головку, истекающую смазкой. Из горла вырвался стон, который больше походил на всхлип. Синдзи понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы кончить. Ещё долго он смотрел на растекающуюся сперму на груди Аски.

Отвратительно.

Стыдно до сих пор.

— Чёрт, — голос эхом раздался в пустых плиточных стенах, чуть приглушённый водой.

Он не знал, что делать. Вновь переписывать реальность не вариант. Он проживает её по кругу, словно оказавшись в петле времени. Вот только вместо суток она растягивается на долгие четырнадцать лет, и так раз за разом, раз за разом.

Синдзи проживает это время только ради встречи с одним человеком.

И она всегда заканчивается плохо.

— У тебя мыла не найдётся? — раздалось за спиной.

Синдзи, выбитый в реальность и застигнутый врасплох, дёрнулся, резко развернулся, поскользнулся и завалился на спину. Нарушитель спокойствия успел его подхватить и уберечь от серьёзной травмы.

— Извини, что напугал, — прозвучал до боли знакомый голос, отдавшийся в сердце тоской, а по телу разнёсший волны возбуждения. Да, Синдзи был способен возбудиться уже от одного его голоса.

Как низко он пал.

— Я думал, я здесь один, — прохрипел Синдзи, уставившись во все глаза на Каору. Он изучал его на предмет малейшего несоответствия своим воспоминаниям, но всё было так, как надо. Даже волосы подстрижены и уложены в том беспорядке, который нравился. — Новых пилотов ещё не протестировали... Как ты здесь оказался?

— Вошёл через дверь. Видимо, тебя Кацураги забыла предупредить, — Каору улыбнулся и скользнул взглядом по телу Синдзи. — Я тебя прервал, — и выразительный взгляд на пах.

— Нет. Ты как раз вовремя, Каору.

— Откуда ты?..

Договорить он не успел. Синдзи давно свыкся с мыслью, что он зря терял время, пока подбирался ближе к Каору в перезагрузках. Нужно всего-то взять его, как он давно того хотел. И потом уже разбираться.

В конце концов, пора взрослеть и перестать бегать от своих желаний и фантазий.

Синдзи подался навстречу Каору, обхватывая его одной рукой за запястье и второй за плечо. Лицо потянулось к нему, губы нашли его губы — тонкие, непослушные, вкусные. Синдзи очень долго мечтал к ним прикоснуться: того поцелуя Каору во время гипервентиляции было ничтожно мало.

Поначалу Каору сопротивлялся, но постепенно вошёл во вкус и даже начал отвечать. Синдзи позволял, чувствуя, как возбуждается ещё больше.

Он прильнул к Каору всем телом, давая почувствовать, как сильно его хочет.

Ладони легли на бока, поднялись вверх к рёбрам, сдавили их, с нажимом опустились на ягодицы. Пальцы сжали их, впиваясь ногтями и явно оставляя полумесяцы на коже, развели в стороны. Каору застонал в рот, и Синдзи ещё отчаяннее вцепился в него.

— Хочу тебя, — вырвалось между поцелуями. — Хочу сейчас.

Каору не успел ответить, да и не надо было. Достаточно, что он не отталкивал, а даже если бы и оттолкнул, Синдзи не мог поручиться, что остановился бы. Каору стал его одержимостью, тем, кого нужно было хватать, тащить к себе в комнату, привязывать к кровати и долго трахать. Каору был только для него. В конце концов, он пережил столько перезагрузок не ради сомнительного удовольствия спасти человечество. Оно обойдётся, а вот он без Каору — нет.

Каору не задавал вопросов, пользуясь случаем и перепавшим счастьем. Кто отказывается от секса? Вот и Синдзи не мог на это ответить. Ладно, первые разы не считаются, когда ищешь себя и не знаешь, чего хочешь от жизни, а вот остальные его хотели.

Теперь Синдзи знал ответ и шёл к нему.

Каору, всегда понимавший Синдзи лучше него самого, сжал рукой их члены. Синдзи застонал. Да, как долго он этого хотел... столько лет. Он склонил голову, упираясь лбом в плечо Каору, укусил себя за губу, крепко зажмурился до белых кругов перед глазами.

— Быстрее, — скомандовал он, цепляясь руками за плечи Каору. — Сильнее. Я не хрупкий.

— Как скажешь, — хрипел Каору, со стоном в голос запрокидывая голову.

Первым кончил Синдзи, следом, через пару движений, и Каору.

Они долго пытались отдышаться. Ноги не держали, они прислонились к стене и сползли вниз.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Синдзи, касаясь тонких белых запястий Каору, на которых проступал узор синих вен. — Икари Синдзи.

Каору повернул голову, внимательно посмотрел и улыбнулся:

— Нагиса Каору.

Где-то на фоне, совсем далеко, лила вода под напором в душевой кабинке. Мыло валялось на полу, тая от температуры и пара.

— Ты со всеми так... невероятно знакомишься?

Синдзи покачал головой:

— Нет, только с тобой.

— И чем я такое заслужил?

Синдзи посмотрел в красные глаза Каору и легко ответил давно терзавшими его словами:

— Тем, что я тебя ждал всю свою жизнь.

Каору не был против. В конце концов, он ведь был создан для него одного. Ангел ли, человек — неважно, потому что Каору единственный, кто всегда по-настоящему любил Синдзи.

— Я подумаю.

Синдзи оседлал бедра Каору, положил вытянутые руки на его плечи и протянул:

— Хорошо, я подожду.

Каору не сопротивлялся. И согласился, когда кончил в третий раз.

Синдзи научился добиваться своего. И в этот раз он Каору не упустит. Ни за что.


End file.
